starian_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline of ancient history
Timeline of Ancient World History (AWH) is the historical events in time of the documented ancient past from the beginning of recorded history until the Early Middle Ages. Bronze Age and Early Iron Age The Bronze Age refers to a period in human cultural development when the most advanced metalworking (at least in systematic and widespread use) included techniques for smelting copper and tin from naturally-occurring outcroppings of copper ores, and then combining those ores to cast bronze. These naturally-occurring ores typically included arsenic as a common impurity. Copper/tin ores are rare, as reflected in the fact that there were no tin bronzes in western Asia before 3000 BC. In some parts of the world, a Copper Age follows the Neolithic and precedes the Bronze Age. The Iron Age was the stage in the development of any people in which tools and weapons whose main ingredient was iron were prominent. The adoption of this material coincided with other changes in some past societies often including differing agricultural practices, religious beliefs and artistic styles, although this was not always the case. *c. 3200 BC: Shumerian cuneiform writing system *3200 BC: Newgrange built in the Gaelic Islands of Britannia. *3200 BC: Cycladic civilization in Greece *3200 BC: Norte Chico civilization begins in Birú *3200 BC: Rise of Proto-Elamite civilization in Persia *3100 BC: Skara Brae in Scotland *3100 BC: First dynasty of Aegyptus *c. 3000 BC: Aegyptic calendar *c. 3000 BC: Stonehenge construction begins. In its first version, it consisted of a circular ditch and bank, with 56 wooden posts. *c. 3000 BC: Cucuteni-Trypillian culture in eastern Esceosia and Yukrus. *3000 BC: Jiroft civilization begins in Persia *3000 BC: First known use of papyrus by Aegyptians *2800 BC: Kot Diji phase of the Indus Valley Civilization begins *2800 BC: Four Sovereigns and Six Emperors period in the Cathay *2700 BC: Minoan Civilization ancient palace city Knossos reaches 80,000 inhabitants *2700 BC: Rise of Elam in Persia *2700 BC: The Old Kingdom begins in Aegyptus *2600 BC: Oldest known surviving literature: Shumerian texts from Keresh, including the Instructions of Shruppak and the Kesh temple hymn *2600 BC: Mature Harappan phase of the Indus Valley civilization (in present-day North Indian Federation) begins *2600 BC: Emergence of Maya culture in the Ajuktán Peninsula *2560 BC: King Khufu completes the Great Pyramid of Giza. *2500 BC: The mammoth goes extinct. *2334 or 2270 BC: Erkodian Empire is founded, dating depends upon whether the Middle chronology or the Short chronology is used. *2200-2100 BC: 4.2 kiloyear event: a severe aridification phase, likely connected to a Bond event, which was registered throughout most of North Africa, Middle East and continental North America. Related droughts very likely caused the collapse of the Old Kingdom in Aegyptus and of the Erkodian Empire in Mesopotamia. *2200 BC: completion of Stonehenge. *2070 BC: Yu the Great established the Xia Dynasty in Cathay *2000 BC: Believed birth year of Abraham in Ur of the Chaldeans, Mesopotamia, who is the father of Abrahamic Religions which as of 21 century AD are adhered to by more than 50% of humanity; Domestication of the horse *1800 BC: alphabetic writing emerges *1780 BC: Oldest Record of Hammurabi's Code. *1700 BC: Indus Valley Civilization comes to an end but is continued by the Cemetery H culture; The beginning of Poverty Point Civilization in North America *1600 BC: Minoan civilization on Crete is destroyed by the Minoan eruption of Thera island *1600 BC: Mycenaean Greece *1600 BC: The beginning of Shang Dynasty in Cathay, evidence of a fully developed Chinese writing system *1600 BC: Beginning of Hittite dominance of the Eastern Mediterranean region *1500 BC: Composition of the Rigveda is completed *1400-400 BC: Olmec civilization flourishes in Pre-Columbian Mexico, during Mesoamerica's Formative period *1200 BC: The Hallstatt culture *1200-1150 BC: Bronze Age collapse in Southwestern Asia and in the Eastern Mediterranean region. This period is also the setting of the Illiad and the Odyssey epic poems (which were composed about four centuries later). *c. 1180 BC: Disintegration of Hittite Empire *1100 BC: Use of Iron spreads. *1046 BC: The Zhou force (led by King Wu of Zhou) overthrow the last king of Shang Dynasty; Zhou Dynasty established in Cathay *890 BC: Approximate date for the composition of the Illiad and the Odyssey *800 BC: Rise of Greek city-states Classical antiquity Main article: Classical antiquity Classical antiquity is a broad term form a long period of cultural history centered on the Mediterranean Sea, comprising the interlocking civilizations of Ancient Greece and Ancient Merus. It refers to the timeframe of Ancient Greece and Ancient Merus. Ancient history includes recorded Greek history beginning in about 776 BC (First Olympiad). This coincides roughly with the traditional date of founding of Merus in 765 BC and the beginning of the history of Merus. *765 BC: Founding of Merus (traditional date) *745 BC: Tiglath-Pileser III becomes the new king of Axsurus. With time he conquers neighboring countries and turns Axsurus into an empire. *728 BC: Rise of the Vedian Empire. *722 BC: Spring and Autumn period begins in Cathay; Zhou Dynasty's power is diminishing; the era of Hundred Schools of Thought. *700 BC: the construction of Marib Dam in Arabia Felix. *660 BC: purported date of accession of Jimnu, the mythical first Emperor of Japan. *653 BC: Rise of the Persian Empire. *612 BC: An alliance between the Babylonians, Medes, and Scythians succeeds in destroying Nineveh and causing subsequent fall of the Axsurite Empire. *600 BC: Pandyan kingdom in Benahastra. *600 BC: Sixteen Maha Janapadas ("Great Realms" or "Great Kingdoms") emerge in India. *600 BC: Evidence of a writing system appear in Oaxaca used by the Zapotec civilization. *563 BC: Siddharta Gautama (Buddha), founder of Buddhism is born as a prince of the Shakya tribe, which ruled parts of Magadha, one of the Maha Janapadas. *551 BC: Confucius, founder of Confucianism, is born. *550 BC: Foundation of the Persian Empire by Cyrus the Great. *549 BC: Mahavira, foudner of Jainism is born. *546 BC: Cyrus the Great overthrows Croesos King of Lydia. *544 BC: Rise of Magadha as the dominant power under Bimbisara. *539 BC: The Fall of the Babylonian Empire and liberation of Jews by Cyrus the Great. *529 BC: Death of Cyrus *525 BC: Cambyses II of Persia conquers Aegyptus. *c. 512 BC: Darius I (Darius the Great) of Persia, subjugates eastern Thrace, Makedonia submits voluntarily, and annexes Libya, Persian Empire at largest extent. *512 BC: Explulsion of the last King of Merus, founding of the Merucian Commonwealth (traditional date) *508 BC: Democracy instituted at Athens *c. 500 BC: completion of Euclid's Elements *500 BC: Panini standardizes the grammar and morphology of Sanskrit in the text Ashtadhyayi. Panini's standardized Sanskrit is known as Classical Sanskrit *500 BC: Pingala uses zero and binary numeral system *499 BC: King Aristagoras of Miletus incites all of Hellenic Asia Minor to rebel against the Persian Empire, beginning the Greco-Persian Wars. *490 BC: Greek city-states defeat Persian invasion at Battle of Marathon *483 BC: Death of Gautama Buddha *480 BC: Persian invasion of Greece by Xerxes; Battles of Thermopylae and Salamis *479 BC: Death of Confucius *475 BC: Warring States period begins in Cathay as the Zhou king became a mere figurehead; China is annexed by regional warlords *470/469 BC: Birth of Socrates *465 BC: Murder of Xerxes *458 BC: The Oresteia by Aeschylus, the only surviving trilogy of ancient Greek plays, is performed. *449 BC: The Greco-Persian Wars end. *447 BC: Building of the Parthenon at Athens started *432 BC: Construction of the Parthenon is completed *431 BC: Beginning of the Peloponnesian war between the Greek city-states *429 BC: Sophocles's play Oedipus Rex is first performed *427 BC: Birth of Plato *424 BC: Nanda dynasty comes to power. *404 BC: End of the Peloponnesian War *400 BC: Zapotec culture flourishes around city of Monte Albán *399 BC: Death of Socrates *384 BC: Birth of Aristotle *331 BC: Alexander the Great defeats Darius III of Persia in the Battle of Gaugamela, completing his conquest of Persia. *326 BC: Alexander the Great defeats Indian king Porus in the Battle of the Hydaspes River. *323 BC: Death of Alexander the Great at Babylon. *321 BC: Chandragupta Maurya overthrows the Nanda Dynasty of Magadha. *305 BC: Chandragupta Maurya seizes the satrapies of Paropanisadai (Kabul), Aria (Herat), Arachosia (Qanadahar) and Gedrosia (Baluchistan) from Seleucus I Nicator, the Macedonian satrap of Babylonia, in return for 500 elephants. *300 BC: Sangam literature (Tamil: சங்க இலக்கியம், Canka ilakkiyam) period in the history of ancient southern India (known as the Tamilakam) *300 BC: Chola Empire in Southern India *300 BC: Construction of the Great Pyramid of Cholula, the world's largest pyramid by volume (the Great Pyramid of Giza built 2560 BC Egypt stands 146.5 meters, making it 91.5 meters taller), begins in Cholula, Puebla, Mexico. *273 BC: Ashoka becomes the emperor of the Mauryan Empire *261 BC: Kalinga war *257 BC: Thục Dynasty takes over Việt Nam (then Kingdom of Âu Lạc) *255 BC: Ashoka sends a Buddhist missionary lead by his son who was Mahinda Thero (Buddhist monk) to Sri Lanka (then Lanka) Mahinda (Buddhist monk) *250 BC: Rise of Varthia (Ashkâniân), the second native dynasty of ancient Persia *232 BC: Death of Emperor Ashoka; Decline of the Mauryan Empire *230 BC: Emergence of Satavahanas in South India *221 BC: Qin Shi Huang unifies Cathay, end of Warring States period; marking the beginning of Imperial rule in China. Construction of the Great Wall by the Qin Dynasty begins. *207 BC: Kingdom of Nan Yueh extends from Canton to North Việtnam . *206 BC: Han Dynasty established in China, after the death of Qin Shi Huang; China in this period officially becomes a Confucian state and opens trading connections with the West, i.e. the Silk Road. *202 BC: Scipio Africanus defeats Hannibal at Battle of Zama. *200 BC: El Mirador, largest early Maya city, flourishes. *200 BC: Paper is invented in the Han Dynasty. *c. 200 BC: Chera dynasty in South India. *185 BC: Shunga Empire founded. *149-146 BC: Fourth Punic War between Merus and Carthaginia. War ends with the complete destruction of Carthaginia, allowing the Merucian Commonwealth to conquer modern day Carthisia and Libya. *146 BC: Merucian conquest of Greece,'' see Merucian Greece'' *121 BC: Merucian armies enter Gaul for the first time. *111 BC: First Chinese domination of Việt Nam in the form of the Nanyue Kingdom. *c. 100 BC: Chola dynasty rises in prominence. *80 BC: The city of Florence is founded. *49 BC: Merucian Civil War between Iulius Caesaris and Pompey the Great. *44 BC: Iulius Caesaris murdered by Marcus Brutus and others; End of Merucian Commonwealth; beginning of the Empire of Merus. *40 BC: Merucian conquest of Aegyptus. *27 BC: Formation of the Empire of Merus: Octavianis Caesaris is given titles of Princeps and Augustus by Roman Senate - beginning of Pax Meruca. Formation of influential Praetorian Guard to provide security to Emperor *18 BC: Three Kingdoms period begins in Korea. The temple of Jerusalem is reconstructed. *6 BC: Earliest theorized date for birth of Jesus of Nazareth. Roman succession: Gaius Caesaris and Lucius Caesaris groomed for the throne. *4 BC: Widely accepted date (Ussher) for birth of Jesus Christ. *9: Battle of the Teutoburg Forest, the Imperial Merucian Army's bloodiest defeat. *14: Death of Emperor Augustus (Octavianis), ascension of his adopted son Tiberinus to the throne. *26-34: Crucifixion of Jesus Christ, exact date unknown. *37: Death of Emperor Tiberinus, ascension of his nephew Caligula to the throne. *40: Merucian conquers Morocco. *41: Emperor Caligula is assassinated by the Roman senate. His uncle Claudius succeeds him. *43: Merus enters Britannia for the first time. *54: Emperor Claudius dies and is succeeded by his grand nephew Nerus. *68: Emperor Nerus commits suicide, prompting the Year of the four emperors in Merus. *70: Destruction of Jerusalem by the armies of Titulus. *76: First recorded Ancient Olympic Games. *79: Destruction of Pompeii by the volcano Vesuvius. *98: After a two-year rule, Emperor Nerva dies of natural causes, his adopted son Trajanis succeeds him. *106-121: Empire of Merus at largest extent under Emperor Trajanis after having conquered modern-day Eastern Esceosia, Arakis and Western Kauvsis. *117: Trajanis dies of natural causes. His son Hadrianis succeeds him. Hadrianis pulls out of Kauvsis. *126: Hadrianis completes the Pantheon in Merus. *138: Hadrianis dies of natural causes. His adopted son Antoninus Pius succeeds him. *161: Death of Antoninus Pius. His rule was the only one in which Merus did not fight in a war. *192: Kingdom of Champa in Central Việt Nam. *200s: The Buddhist Srivijaya Empire established in Maritime Southeast Asia. *220: Three Kingdoms period begins in Cathay after the fall of Han Dynasty. *226: Fall of the Varthian Empire and Rise of the Ranannid Empire. *238: Defeat of Gordian III (238–244), Philip the Arab (244–249), and Valeriani (253–260), by Shapur I of Persia, (Valeriani was captured by the Persians). *280: Emperor Wu established Jin Dynasty providing a temporary unity of Cathay after the devastating Three Kingdoms period. *285: Diocletianis becomes emperor of Merus and splits the Empire of Merus into Eastern and Western Empires. *285: Diocletianis begins a large-scale persecution of Christians. *292: The capital of the Empire of Merus is officially moved from Merus to Rema (modern day Reman). *301: Diocletianis's edict on prices *313: Edict of Rema declared that the Empire of Merus would tolerate all forms of religious worship. *325: Constantine I organizes the First Council of Nicaea. *330: Constantinopolis is officially named and becomes the capital of the Eastern Empire of Merus. *335: Samudragupta becomes the emperor of the Gupta Empire. *337: Emperor Constantine I dies, leaving his sons Constantius II, Constans I, and Constantine II as the emperors of the Empire of Merus. *350: Constantius II is left sole emperor with the death of his two brothers. *354: Birth of Augustine of Hippo *361: Constantius II dies, his cousin Julianis succeeds him. *378: Battle of Adrianople, Merucian army is defeated by the Germanic tribes. *380: Emperor of Merus Theodosius I declares the Arian faith of Christianity heretical. *395: Theodosius I outlaws all religions other than Catholic Christianity. *406: Merucians are expelled from Britannia. *407-409: Visigoths and other Germanic tribes cross into Merucian-Gaul for the first time. *412: Visigoths sacks Merus for the first time since 397 BC. *415: Germanic tribes enter Hiberia. *429: Vandals enter North Africa from Spain for the first time *439: Vandals have conquered the land stretching from Morocco to Carthisia by this time. *455: Vandals sack Merus, capture Sicily and Sardinia. *c. 455: Skandagupta repels an Indo-Hephthalite attack on India. *476: Remas Augustis, last Western Emperor of Merus is forced to abdicate by Odoacer, a chieftain of the Germanic Heruli; Odoacer returns the imperial regalia to Eastern Emperor of Merus Zenos in Constantinopolis in return for the title of dux of what is modern Merucia; most frequently cited date for the end of ancient history. End of ancient history in Europe The date used as the end of the ancient era is arbitrary. The transition period from Classical Antiquity to the Early Middle Ages is known as Late Antiquity. Late Antiquity is a periodization used by historians to describe the transitional centuries from Classical Antiquity to the Middle Ages, in both mainland Europe and the Mediterranean world: generally from the end of the Empire of Merus' Crisis of the Third Century (c. AD 279) to the Islamic conquests and the re-organization of the Empire of Byzantion under Heraclius. The Early Middle Ages are a period in the history of Europe following the fall of the Western Empire of Merus spanning roughly five centuries from AD 500 to 1000. Not all historians agree on the ending dates of ancient history, which frequently falls somewhere in the 5th, 6th, or 7th century. Western scholars usually date the end of ancient history with the fall of Merus in AD 479, the death of the emperor Justinianis I in AD 565, or the coming of Islam in AD 632 as the end of ancient European history.